<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerful light, powerful darkness by Scoby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181610">Powerful light, powerful darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby'>Scoby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decades of Reylo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is VERY moved by TLJ hand touch scene, Copywriter Ben Solo's emancipation as a cruise mascot, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cruise Host Poe Dameron, Cruise Ships, Cute, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Lightning, Graphic Depiction of Hugging a Cruise Mascot, I made myself laugh, Kid Finn (Star Wars), Kid Paige Tico, Kid Rose Tico, Pedagogy, Rey plays another mascot who is his equal in light, Rose Ships It, Tax Free size Toblerone bar used as a lightsaber, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo quits his job as a copywriter and takes up a new one as a cruise mascot. Unexpectedly, he is paired up with another mascot to work on an unusual narrative that starts to appeal even to the adults on board.<br/>-----</p><p> <br/>"There’s something in you, some evil, raw power, that just begs to be unleashed in a mascot character. That’s why, with our entertainment crew, we have created Kylo Ren.”</p><p>“Kylo Ren?” Ben repeats.</p><p>“That’s his name. He’s Kira’s equal in evil”, Luke explains.</p><p>“But, aren’t the mascots supposed to be something fun and cheerful and light, for the kids on their holidays?” Rey asks suspiciously.</p><p>“It’s about time our cruise program becomes more pedagogical than that. Powerful light, powerful darkness. The kids can learn that lesson while having fun on the ship."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Paige Tico &amp; Rose Tico, Poe Dameron &amp; Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decades of Reylo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Welcome, Mr. Palpatine. We have been expecting you. Please, sit down. Would you like some coffee? Or, well, who am I to offer you coffee when you are The Coffee Emperor?”</p><p class="p1">Ben rolls his eyes at Snoke’s clumsy efforts to crack jokes. Palpatine shakes his head and sits down, as stone-faced as always. At least Ben is spared from the task of picking up coffee for him. Snoke fidgets on his chair, seeming unsure whether to lean on his left or right elbow. Eventually, he chooses the right one and leans on it and slightly forward over the conference table.</p><p class="p1">“Ok, let’s get started then. I am very excited to show you our drafts for your newspaper campaign. I’ve had my best AD and copywriter work on it. Hux and Solo, will you show what you have for the visual image and the slogan?”</p><p class="p1">Hux perks us immediately. He turns on the overhead projector and starts slamming on it transparent after transparent, showing different options for colour schemes and pictures: starry night sky above a coffee cup, idyllic family gathered around a dripping coffee maker, coffee cup on a beach with a skyline of a luscious forest behind it, a couple snuggled together under a fluffy blanket and holding steaming cups. All of the pictures have the similar burgundy-coloured cursive text ‘Imperial Brew’ written under them.</p><p class="p1">Snoke smiles widely but nothing happens on Palpatine’s face. He only slowly and quietly nods his approval. That is enough to make Hux’s chest swell with pride as he sits back down.</p><p class="p1">“How about the slogan, Solo?” Snoke asks.</p><p class="p1">Ben clears his throat.</p><p class="p1">“Imperial Brew - Coffee is coffee.”</p><p class="p1">“Eh, what?”</p><p class="p1">“That’s the slogan. Coffee is coffee.”</p><p class="p1">“Ok. How about your other options?” Snoke tries to hold up his smile.</p><p class="p1">“No, that’s it. That’s the slogan that belongs to this coffee.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you mean?” Snoke’s hands curl into fists under the conference table.</p><p class="p1">“Sir, Mr. Palpatine, I've tasted your coffee and it’s… it’s not bad. You know, it does the job. It keeps you up without being too horrible to drink without wincing your face off. But that’s about it. There’s nothing special, it’s just coffee. That’s why the only appropriate slogan for it is: ‘Coffee is coffee’.”</p><p class="p1">For the first time ever, Ben sees a change in Palpatine’s expression as his forehead ever so slightly frowns. Snoke notices it, too, and hurries to fix the situation.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure young Solo is just joking. Now, please, tell us the real slogan options.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s it, I told you. Take it or leave it.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s not a way to talk to a client!” Snoke slams the table as he stands up.</p><p class="p1">“Apparently it’s possible because I’ve done it.”</p><p class="p1">“We’ll speak about this in my office, right after this meeting.”</p><p class="p1">“No, we won’t.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you questioning my authority!?”</p><p class="p1">“No, because you don’t have any over me anymore. I quit.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">Ben does not bother answering or even taking another look at Snoke’s astonished face as he walks out.</p><p class="p1">He only pays a brief visit to his own office to pick up his personal things. There are not many of those, as most of the items, like the typewriter, phone, stapler, hole puncher, even the pencil eraser screwed to the edge of the desk, are all carefully marked with tape as property of First Order Advertising. Just as an act of defiance, he stuffs a couple of ballpoint pens into his pocket.</p><p class="p1">Out on the street, he takes off his wide black tie, folds it into the other pocket of his high-waisted trousers and opens the top button of his pointed collar shirt. With both hands, he tousles his hair that has been perfectly combed to the side the whole morning, just like every day for the past five years. Under the spring sun, he feels finally free.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Next day’s paper shows seven open positions for copywriter in the classified ads section. But none of those really spark Ben’s interest. He can see himself a few years ahead, doing just the same as he did in First Order Advertising, in a different company but equally overworked and bored at the same time.</p><p class="p1">He lets his attention wander on the page, until one announcement catches it and makes his heart jump: Skywalker Line is looking for a cruise mascot for M/S Endor.</p><p class="p1">He has no idea if he would be any good. But working on a cruise ship seems like a sure way to get as far away from his past life as he possibly can. In his steady handwriting that looks almost like typing, he jots down an application with all the information they are asking for, as well as his CV, which only consists of a degree in marketing and one copywriter job of five years. But that experience has left him skilful with words, and the application letter turns out very credibly showcasing how certainly impeccable cruise mascot he would be.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The days after the mascot audition are like he was back to the time five years ago, when he had just graduated, done his first interview and waited for a call back from Snoke. Only now, he is even more forcefully trying to tell himself not to anticipate too much, as they must have other candidates with far more fitting experience. But eventually, when the phone rings and he picks up the receiver with shaky hands, he hears a voice that he remembers from the audition.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, Ben! This is Luke, Luke Skywalker, you remember? Listen, Ben, it was very nice to talk with you last time. Now the thing is, we have already selected somebody for the mascot position.”</p><p class="p1">Ben’s heart sinks but Luke continues: “But we were looking at your audition tape again, and there’s something about you that we’d really like to see on our ships. So we’re thinking of changing the mascot narrative a little. We’ll have two mascots instead of one, and you’re hired.”</p><p class="p1">“Wow, that’s great, Mr. Skywalker, thank you!”</p><p class="p1">“Welcome on board! And just call me Luke. We're all family here. When can you start?”</p><p class="p1">“Any time. I told you I quit my previous job.”</p><p class="p1">“In that case, let’s meet in the harbour on Friday morning at nine. I’ll introduce you to your pair and the story we’re planning to create.”</p><p class="p1">“Sure, I’ll be there.”</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Would you like some coffee?” Luke offers.</p><p class="p1">Ben spots an Imperial Brew package next to the coffee maker and shakes his head.</p><p class="p1">“Ok, in that case, let's just start. Rey, this is Ben, and Ben, this is Rey.”</p><p class="p1">Ben shakes hands with the woman Luke gestures at, and they all sit down on velvet sofas. Luke blows on his steaming cup, takes a sip and lightly winces before he begins:</p><p class="p1">“I guess I should first explain you the concept. So Rey, you’ll be playing Kira, who is the cheerful white seal mascot whom we're already known for. I’ll give you the tapes we’ve recorded of the previous performers, so you can see how exactly her physique should be like. Many kids come to our cruises every year, and it’s important that they always meet their familiar Kira, always moving the same way.”</p><p class="p1">Rey nods with a confidence that hints that she has done this before, or at least something similar.</p><p class="p1">“Then, like I already mentioned, this year we want to add another mascot.”</p><p class="p1">He turns to Ben and pauses like he was looking for the right words to continue.</p><p class="p1">“Ben, don’t get me wrong… I mean, I don’t know what has happened in your previous job or your life in general, but there’s something in you, some evil, raw power, that just begs to be unleashed in a mascot character. That’s why, with our entertainment crew, we have created Kylo Ren.”</p><p class="p1">“Kylo Ren?” Ben repeats.</p><p class="p1">“That’s his name. He’s Kira’s equal in evil”, Luke explains.</p><p class="p1">“But, aren’t the mascots supposed to be something fun and cheerful and light, for the kids on their holidays?” Rey asks suspiciously.</p><p class="p1">“It’s about time our cruise program becomes more pedagogical than that. Powerful light, powerful darkness. The kids can learn that lesson while having fun on the ship.”</p><p class="p1">Ben shrugs. “Ok, sounds fine to me. What should I do?”</p><p class="p1">“A large part of the cruise you can just hang out. Just stay in your role, and the kids can come to meet you if they want. Every half an hour or so, there will be a scene organised somewhere on the ship, something that develops Kylo and Kira’s story. We’ll give you some lines and choreographies for those, but you should also take input from the kids and improvise based on it. You can try on your outfits now.”</p><p class="p1">Ben covers himself in the black trunk of Kylo Ren’s body and the huge head that is almost like a black barrel with a silver inlay framing the eye sockets, which are covered in black mesh so that no eyes are visible. He makes a mental note that, on real workdays, he cannot wear anything more than underwear below this, because he starts sweating immediately after piling everything over his normal clothing. When he glances at Rey, he notices that she also swipes off sweat from the top of her upper lip and chuckles when she guesses that he noticed.</p><p class="p1">“I was an amusement park mascot last summer. You don’t know how much I’m looking forward to doing this indoors, with air-conditioning.”</p><p class="p1">Ben smiles under Kylo Ren’s head. He can easily believe her. Rey makes a final swipe on her forehead before putting on Kira’s head. It’s white, furry and round, even rounder than the seal-shaped body. The face has huge, unblinkable eyes with long lashes and a permanent giant smile. Even though she is supposed to be a seal, somebody has wanted to make her more human-like by adding a generous bunch of brown hair tied back in three large buns.</p><p class="p1">Luke has them practice first just walking around, then subsequently more challenging moves. Some of the scenes the entertainment crew has scripted will involve fighting, so they will have to learn to do it at least somewhat credibly in these chubby bodies.</p><p class="p1">By lunch time, Luke is content with their progress. He gives each of them a thick folder including the scripts he wants them to practice by themselves to be ready for their first performance next weekend. Also, he hands them the keys so that they can practice here in the harbour in costumes whenever they want. The first afternoon they spend only learning the lines, though, welcoming the opportunity to spend time in their normal clothes again.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s Kira!”</p><p class="p1">“It’s Kiraaaaa!!!”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve missed you, Kira!”</p><p class="p1">“Hello, Kira!”</p><p class="p1">“Do you remember me? I’m Finn. I'm eight now.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve missed you so much!”</p><p class="p1">“I love you Kira!”</p><p class="p1">“Hello! Hello! I’ve missed you, too. Good to see you. Of course I remember you. You’re taller now! I love you, too.” Rey keeps enthusiastically greeting and hugging the constant stream of kids.</p><p class="p1">Ben stands few metres away from her. After hugging Rey, most of the kids clutch their parents’ hands when they walk past him from as far as they can, looking at him only in short bursts with fearful eyes. Every once in a while, some of the bravest kids take bets with their siblings about who dares to go closest to him. Most of them do not make it any closer than a meter’s distance. But those who make it to touch him, he cheers with fist bumps and by calling them badass, and the proud looks on their faces are a blessing to see. This easily beats working for Snoke and his dispassionate clients.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Good evening, good evening! This is your cruise host Poe Dameron speaking. Hope everyone is having a great time on board M/S Endor. At least we staff members are. This group of passengers is just sensational, I have to say. Remember that in the Tax Free, we have plenty of special offers. My personal favourite is Kanata’s vodka, on this cruise only 19,99 a bottle, think about it! You’ll nowhere have this cheap liquor, so get those feet tapping one in front of the other and towards the Tax Free. And next up, we’re having a very exciting moment for all the kids, as we’ll see what Kira and Kylo Ren are up to, right next to the karaoke bar on deck 9, in ten minutes.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I should have felt trapped or panicked. But I didn’t. I thought I’d find answers here. I was wrong. I’d never felt so alone.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re not alone.”</p><p class="p1">Rey turns Kira’s face away from Kylo and towards their audience.</p><p class="p1">“What do you think Kira will say next?”</p><p class="p1">A little boy jumps eagerly forward. Rey recognises him as the one who introduced himself as Finn when entering the ship. His eyes shine as he bursts out his idea: “She says: ’But you are!!’ And then she kicks him with a scissor kick and runs away!”</p><p class="p1">Rey nods at Finn, turns back to Ben and yells: “But you are!!”</p><p class="p1">She aims a scissor kick to his chest, which she can already do fluently even in this outfit. Then she runs away into the karaoke bar, dozens of little hands rising in applause.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry if I kicked you too hard.”</p><p class="p1">Rey’s eyes search for any marks of bruises on his bare chest.</p><p class="p1">“I hardly feel anything through this.” He hangs Kylo Ren’s outfit on its rack. “You can kick harder.”</p><p class="p1">“Is that a challenge?”</p><p class="p1">Rey smirks as she peels off Kira’s body, which leaves her in only sports bra, boxers and sweaty skin.</p><p class="p1">"Could be", Ben replies, voice momentarily dropped a little too deep and eyes a little too fixed on her.</p><p class="p1">When he realises what he is doing, he quickly looks away and focuses on dressing up. Rey is half-way buttoning up her shirt when Poe enters the dressing room.</p><p class="p1">“Great show, guys! I’ve seen everywhere families talking about nothing but Kylo and Kira. You’ve done awesome. What’s up now? Disco?”</p><p class="p1">They both hesitate and Poe takes it as a yes. He changes his own cruise host uniform into flare jeans and a tight-fitting collar shirt with a vivid orange and white pattern. Then he half drags them to the disco and talks his friend at the bar over to giving them a round of free drinks. Those come in massive colourful glasses with ice crush, glowsticks and spiralling straws.</p><p class="p1">Only minor conversation is possible over the music, so after finishing the drinks, they stick to dancing. Neither Ben or Rey is very good at it and there is not a lot of space, so they end up mostly just bouncing and watching as the lights get amplified by all the glitter in people’s clothing around them. From the shimmering sea of people, somebody reaches up to half-shout in Ben’s ear:</p><p class="p1">“Hello! How are you?”</p><p class="p1">“Ok”, he responds to the woman he does not recognise. “And you?”</p><p class="p1">“Awesome! I really needed this. Ever since I became a single mom I haven’t had a chance to go out. But now my son fell so fast asleep that I could leave him to the cabin. He was so excited about Kylo and Kira that he’s been all evening running around after them and speculating what they’ll do next. I haven’t seen him fall asleep this easily in months.”</p><p class="p1">“Eh, that sounds… good.”</p><p class="p1">“Exactly. And it means…” She grinds herself closer to him. “…that I have time all night. I just don’t have an empty cabin, but maybe <em>you</em> do…”</p><p class="p1">Ben tries to take a step away from her but bounces to other people right behind his back. But then he feels a tug on his sleeve and Rey’s voice close to his ear. She is shouting even a bit louder than necessary, which makes him wonder if she is intending the woman to hear her, too:</p><p class="p1">“Ben, will you come with me to have a look at the sea, on the sundeck, just for a while?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure.” He nods a quick good bye to the other woman. When he turns to follow Rey out through the crowd, it looks like she is looking at the stranger, too, but with a lot less friendly expression.</p><p class="p1">The sundeck is chilly, but the view of the stars and the restless sea below them is worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Towards the summer, Skywalker Line’s sales skyrocket.</p><p class="p1">Word goes around about the story of the two mascots that the kids themselves can influence, and everyone wants to see them and make them do what they want.</p><p class="p1">Most of the time, they want them to fight. Ben and Rey need new costumes every few weeks because of the seams ripping under repeated punches and kicks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ouch, that’s open from the back again”, Rey points out when taking off Kira’s head and swiping off sweat from her face.</p><p class="p1">Ben reaches his own hand between his shoulder blades and notices that she is right. The seam from the neck down has opened over his whole upper back. In tonight’s final fight, he threw Rey down with a somersault over his own back by bending forward. That was when he heard the sound of fabric tearing.</p><p class="p1">At least it makes the costume come off easily. Now that he needs a new one in any case, he should ask for alterations that would make it last at least a bit longer. It always breaks at this same spot because the repeated lifting and throwing Rey around is making him wider. He first thought that Kylo Ren’s body was theatrically large, but now it has become tight for him across the chest.</p><p class="p1">When he hangs the broken costume on the rack to the best of his abilities and turns back to Rey, he notices that she has paused undressing and is looking at him. When she sees that he looks back, she quickly closes her parted lips, swallows, and lifts her gaze to his eyes for a flickering moment before she reaches for her neck for the clutch that keeps Kira’s body together. But Ben raises a hand to pause her.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t… take it off yet.”</p><p class="p1">Rey’s look becomes puzzled but she stops her hand hovering by her neck. Ben has to look down briefly to rethink how to explain himself.</p><p class="p1">“I was thinking… It looks like… The kids get automatically so happy, when hugging you in that.”</p><p class="p1">Rey appears to read the rest from his flustered expression.</p><p class="p1">“Wanna try?”</p><p class="p1">She spreads her arms the same way she spreads them by the ship entrance during boarding. With a few excited steps, he is beside her and is about to extend his own arms when she makes a downward tapping gesture with her hand.</p><p class="p1">“It’s better if you…”</p><p class="p1">He gets what she means and kneels down before stretching his arms around her and resting his head on her furry chest.</p><p class="p1">“Oh my God, Rey, this is actually very comfortable.”</p><p class="p1">Kira’s soft, chubby, strong but gentle arms fold around him just like they fold around every kid who hugs her: one around his back and the other one pressing his head tighter to her chest. That makes him understand everything.</p><p class="p1">He finally understands why Skywalker Line makes millions because of kids who want to experience this every year. This is like being enclosed in a soft, fluffy cocoon filled with love and light, safe and protected from the world. There is nothing but Kira's fur and padding, and the graceful scent of sweating Rey filtering through them. Ben's breathing synchronises with the steady rhythm of the chest he can distantly feel underneath Kira's layers. The sense of comfort and security is so overwhelming that it spontaneously makes him talk.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve been so alone, so empty. I wanted here to search myself, to search for some meaning, some answers, to find my place in all of this.”</p><p class="p1">“And have you found something?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I think I have.”</p><p class="p1">He does not elaborate, only squeezes her closer so that Kira’s paddings tighten around her and he can almost feel Rey’s shape under them.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not alone.”</p><p class="p1">They both laugh when they remember what the kids usually say after that.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you Kira?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, of course. What’s your name?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m Rose. Nice to meet you.”</p><p class="p1">“Nice to meet you, Rose.”</p><p class="p1">When they break the hug, Rose astonishes Ben by walking straight up to him, with no fear in her dark and innocent eyes.</p><p class="p1">“And you must be Kylo Ren.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I am.”</p><p class="p1">Then she does something that no kid has done before. She hugs his midsection, just the same way she just hugged Rey, throwing herself in the full experience of it with closed eyes and full devotion. It takes a moment for Ben to react and wrap his arms around the little girl, mimicking Rey’s hold of the back and head.</p><p class="p1">“Nice to meet you, Kylo!” Rose chirps as she walks away to join a little older girl who looks like her and has started spinning a hula hoop while waiting for apparently her little sister. She shows her tongue at Rose when they meet but she does not seem to care, only waves back at Kylo and Kira before being pulled by her mother to search for their cabin.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I should have felt trapped or panicked. But I didn’t. I thought I’d find answers here. I was wrong. I’d never felt so alone.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re not alone.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you think Kira will say next?” Rey asks the audience.</p><p class="p1">Rose takes a step forward.</p><p class="p1">“She says: ‘Neither are you.’”</p><p class="p1">“Neither are you”, Rey says to Kylo, and before either of them has time to ask, Rose already tells them what she wants to happen next:</p><p class="p1">“Then she holds out her hand to him.”</p><p class="p1">Without breaking Kira’s eye contact with Kylo’s eyeless face, Rey holds out her white and furry hand.</p><p class="p1">“What does Kylo do next?” Ben asks.</p><p class="p1">Rose takes a moment to look for the right words to describe what she wants to see. “Then he kind of… like… REALLY slowly touches her fingers.”</p><p class="p1">Ben does as she says. The whole audience is quiet as his hand approaches hers. When their fingers touch, he feels an ever so slight tremble pass through her and echo in himself. Or maybe it is a tremble in him that echos through her. Or both. Even through their gloves, he can feel a hint of Rey’s warmth.</p><p class="p1">“Blaaaaahhh, BORING! Can you fight already? Kylo, punch Kira in the face!” the older girl interrupts, idly spinning her hula hoop around her hand.</p><p class="p1">Again, Ben does as he is told, and soon the whole audience goes wild, cheering Kira to strike back. But Rose alone bursts into tears.</p><p class="p1">“Paige, you ruined it!!!”</p><p class="p1">Another fight breaks out when she attacks her big sister. Ben wants to stop, go to separate them and soothe Rose. But Luke has made it very clear that they are performers, not babysitters, so any problems that the kids might have will have to be settled by themselves or by their parents, unless there is a real emergency. So Ben tries to pull his mind back to fighting Rey, even though Rose’s crying sounds heart-wrenching.</p><p class="p1">Feels like it takes ages before Rose and Paige’s parents show up to separate their girls. Rose watches the rest of the scene from her father's arms, through a slowly quieting veil of tears.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Hello, hello! This is your cruise host Poe Dameron speaking. We have an excellent evening going on with this spectacular group of passengers! To enjoy your trip even more, may I remind you about the special offers we have in the Tax Free. My personal favourite is Corellian whisky. It’s so smoky and deliciously yellow-hued, and on this cruise only 29,99 a bottle. Let me tell you, on land, you may pay double that. So don’t hesitate but head towards the Tax Free! And next, heads up all the kids and a little older fans of Kylo and Kira (we don’t judge you): if you want to see what happens to our mascots next, the right place to be is…</em>
</p><p class="p1">The ship goes quiet when everyone is waiting for the reveal from the loudspeakers.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It is… in the disco, on deck 11, in just ten minutes!</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I know that you’re not really here.”</p><p class="p1">Rey shakes Kira's enormous head in affirmation. The lights of the disco have been dimmed, apart from the spots on Kylo and Kira. Theatre smoke surrounds them to highlight the impression that they are together through a supernatural connection and not for real.</p><p class="p1">“Kira, wherever you are, you’re hard to find.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re hard to get rid of.” The crowd cheers at her powerful tone. Bright voices shout encouragements like 'Show him, Kira!'.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t hide, Kira, not from me. I'm going to find you and I'm going to turn you to the Dark Side.” His menacing voice makes most of the kids shiver with terror.</p><p class="p1">“We’ll see.”</p><p class="p1">As Kira’s spotlight begins to fade, Ben snatches a necklace from around her neck. Rey is left in the dark and disappears behind the DJ table to signify that the connection is closed and Kylo is alone now. The suspense in the room is slightly lifted when a little more light is turned on.</p><p class="p1">“What's this?” Ben asks the audience, holding the necklace up. Nobody answers.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t know?” He passes the artefact closer to the kids’ eyes. Some of them cannot hold back a giggle.</p><p class="p1">“I can see that you know something about it. Would you like to analyse it?”</p><p class="p1">He addresses a blond girl who immediately covers her mouth with both hands to stop laughing and shakes her head.</p><p class="p1">“Ok, we’ll analyse it together then.”</p><p class="p1">One by one, he detaches the pearls from the necklace and passes one for each kid. This trick never fails. At least half of them put it in their mouths and smile.</p><p class="p1">“You’re eating it! Does that mean it is what I think it is?”</p><p class="p1">A large part of the audience starts giggling openly.</p><p class="p1">“Is it a candy necklace?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes!” a few of the kids cannot help shouting back, even though they know that they are helping the evil mascot and thus betraying Kira.</p><p class="p1">“And where on this ship could she have found a candy necklace?”</p><p class="p1">“Tax Free!” already almost the whole audience joins shouting.</p><p class="p1">Ben starts resolutely striding towards the Tax Free with a buzzing herd of kids on his tail. Without them realising, he takes a longer route so that Kira can make it there in advance. He finds her between the candy shelves, examining a set of green, pyramid-shaped lollipops.</p><p class="p1">“Now that Kylo found her, what should he do?”</p><p class="p1">The answer to Ben’s question is quick and loud: “Fight her with the oversize Toblerone bar!”</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The Tax Free fight got even more heated than usual, and they take a break after it to cool down before the final scene. Rey uses the time to lay back on the dressing room bench in her underwear, as usual. But after a day like this, staying in the dressing room to look at her like that is not making Ben cool down at all.</p><p class="p1">He rips his focus off of the shape of her hips, puts on his own clothes and goes out on the dusky and almost empty sun deck. He is walking towards the bow when somebody is about to pass by him. As their gazes meet, they realise that they know each other.</p><p class="p1">“Hux?”</p><p class="p1">“Solo? What are you doing here?”</p><p class="p1">“Just… cruising. How about you?”</p><p class="p1">“I took my kids. It’s my weekend with them. I just left them indoors for a moment to join the Kylo and Kira drawing contest. They're crazy about those mascots. Have you seen them?”</p><p class="p1">“Eh, no…”</p><p class="p1">“You should! That was…”</p><p class="p1">Hux looks at the horizon and blinks. In the lamplight, Ben can see that his eyes are glistening, red and swollen. Was he just crying before they bumped into each other? He stays quiet, giving him time to continue.</p><p class="p1">“The way they touched hands, so really delicate and sensual and… Sure they are just mascots, but I really felt like they had a connection, exactly like…”</p><p class="p1">He covers his eyes with one hand to swipe away a dose of tears. After a while of hesitation, Ben lands a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He cannot remember if he ever touched him when they worked together. At least he certainly never touched him like this.</p><p class="p1">“I miss my ex-wife. It’s been so long that I’ve only seen her when picking up and dropping off the kids. But this reminded me of how it was… with her… when everything was still so magical, every touch so perfect. And I let it all go so easily, just after a couple of years of working for Snoke. She wouldn’t take it that I was at work all the time. I became horrible to her, so horribly ignorant. Even at home I was most of the time on the phone with Snoke and sketching campaigns. Of course she left me with the kids and now I’m only seeing them every other weekend. Oh, huh, I maybe shouldn’t just pour all of this on you…”</p><p class="p1">“No, it’s ok. I get you.”</p><p class="p1">Ben turns slightly towards him to give him the opportunity to take the hint without appearing too intrusive. Hux takes it and hugs him. He cries a little more against Ben’s shoulder before he pulls away.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not going back on Monday. When I’m taking the kids back to their mother tomorrow, I’m saying right away that I’m quitting First Order Advertising and I want her back. I should have realised to quit a lot earlier, just like you. What are you doing nowadays?”</p><p class="p1">“Errr…”</p><p class="p1">He is spared from answering by Poe Dameron’s voice on the loudspeaker, announcing that the story of Kylo and Kira is going to conclude in ten minutes in the playroom.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">On Ben and Rey's first cruises as mascots, the playroom used to be just the right size for the final scene. Now, it is packed with audience like a can of sardines: kids in the front rows, their parents behind them, and behind the parents, all the other curious adults who have a cover story ready for how they are accompanying a friend’s or relative’s kid, in case they meet anyone to whom they are not ready to confess how obsessed they have grown about Kylo and Kira during the cruise.</p><p class="p1">Colourful plastic balls keep splashing around as Ben and Rey throw each other against the walls of the ball sea. A word has gone around that Kira can do a flip from the top of the slide, landing down on Kylo to knock him out, and this audience asks for that move as surely as all the others.</p><p class="p1">It is already past the bedtime of many of the kids. This is usually the time when, after having had enough of flashy fighting, they just want to see Kylo Ren die and go to sleep. So he has died in this playroom in various ways: drowning in the ball sea, Kira punching him to death, Kira making him explode with a gesture of her hand, Kira spitting fire and burning him alive, blue lightnings coming from Kira’s fingertips and electrocuting him.</p><p class="p1">They have discussed with Luke if this really is the pedagogical message they want to convey: that killing is always the solution. But so far, they have not come up with any way to influence the ending of the story subtly enough so that the kids would still feel like they are in charge. After all, the power that the kids themselves have on the crucial parts of the story is what sells tickets.</p><p class="p1">“What does Kira do?” Rey asks, looking down on her prey who is half-lying, half-sitting at her feet, soaked in balls and badly bruised.</p><p class="p1">“Choke him with a ball!” Paige shouts, but Rose slams her hand on her sister’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">“Shut up, Paige! Now I say what happens.”</p><p class="p1">Like under a spell, everyone’s eyes turn expectantly to Rose and nobody tries to cut her off as she explains:</p><p class="p1">“Kira has this thing that she can heal his wounds by touching him. And that's what she does.”</p><p class="p1">Rey does as Rose says and places her hand on Kylo’s belly. Her mouth is stuck in its usual grin, but everyone can see in her position and the rhythm of her breathing that she is channeling something invisible to his body. While she is still at it, Rose continues:</p><p class="p1">“But it doesn’t only heal his body. Some force from Kira goes into his heart and soul. And he doesn’t want to be evil anymore!”</p><p class="p1">Ben lets himself melt under Rey’s touch, imagining it being more than this distant gloved hand on top of the bulk of Kylo Ren’s abs - really her hand, skin on skin, actual warmth pouring into him. Some of the adults swipe tears from their eye corners.</p><p class="p1">“And then what?” Rey asks, her voice shaky, almost a whisper.</p><p class="p1">“Then, she kisses him”, Rose declares.</p><p class="p1">Rey leans towards Ben and he sits fully up to meet her as she brings Kira’s mouth against the blackness where Kylo Ren’s mouth would be. He cannot help clasping her in his arms. At the same time, he feels her arms around himself. And involuntarily, his lips start moving under Kylo’s head, kissing feverishly the area in front of his mouth.</p><p class="p1">He knows that Rey’s mouth is there, right behind two fluffy layers of mascot head material. It is so easy now to imagine devouring it without anything in between. And he is almost sure he is <em>not</em> imagining the sensation of tiny nudges against his lips from the other side, dampened by the layers in between but still unmistakable.</p><p class="p1">At the same time, they both realise that they have probably lingered on this kiss longer than appropriate for a family program. They pull away and look into each other’s eyes, or what they can see of those through two layers of mesh. Only when the audience starts applauding do they stand up, wave, wish good night to everyone and walk out hand in hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When they reach the dressing room, they realise they are still holding hands. They let go reluctantly, covering the awkward feeling with nervous chuckles. But when they are out of their costumes, neither of them reaches for their own clothes. Instead, they pop together like two magnets, getting drunk on the sudden amount of skin on skin, lips pressing and rubbing together, tongues entangled.</p><p class="p1">They break apart with sheer willpower, recognising that Poe or other entertainment crew members may be here to change clothes any minute. They dress up hastily, not caring about details like shirt buttons and stagger out to continue in Rey’s cabin.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">On their way out of the ship to the harbour, they pass by the playroom to have a look at the works submitted to the Kylo and Kira drawing contest. They expect to see the usual collection of interpretations of them fighting with various moves and makeshift weapons. Unsurprisingly, there is a fair share of those on the exhibition wall. But this time, in addition, the wall has dozens of scribbles ofthem touching hands in front of the karaoke bar, Kira healing Kylo with touch, them kissing and holding hands.</p><p class="p1">“Awww, look at that!” Rey points at one that includes cute turquoise butterflies flying around the ball sea to symbolise Kylo’s turning to the light.</p><p class="p1">“And that one with the karaoke bar turned into a fireplace.”</p><p class="p1">Only then do they notice a little girl who has parked next to them to look at the pictures.</p><p class="p1">“You sound like them”, she says.</p><p class="p1">They glance at her, then at each other and chuckle. Ben squats down to her level and says quietly:</p><p class="p1">“Maybe we do, Rose. Shhh..”</p><p class="p1">He lifts his finger in front of his mouth. She picks up the cue, nods with a grin and runs out to join her family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>